


Monster

by beekayem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Panic Attack, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between his mother's death and John taking on more hours to hide from the responsibility and grieving (because it was true. No matter what he'd told himself to ease the guilt. It was <strong>true</strong>.) Stiles had grown and twisted into a monster. A <em>monster</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Righto so this isn't happy. It's not really meant to be happy.

As of late John Stilinski had been finding himself wandering into the familiar corner of the cemetery more than he had over the past seven years. The stone remained as solid and comforting as ever when once more his son had driven him to seek her out. While it certainly hadn't been easy in the days/months/years after her death – it had been bearable. They had survived. John had slowly managed to pick up the remnants of his and his son's lives and carry on because that was what she'd asked them to do. That was what she'd made him _promise_ as she lay frail in her hospital bed.

And he had. Had done exactly as she'd asked to the best of his abilities. Of course after Stiles turned sixteen that was when John slowly came to understand that his 'abilities' were sorely lacking. More than either he or his late wife could ever have imagined. With every new situation. Every new dead body...John was so comfortable turning a blind eye to the fact his son could be so easily linked with everything. _Ignorance is bliss_. Or so the saying went. In the beginning it actually had been and John allowed himself to be wrapped in the blanket of denial.

But now it was different. As time wore on ignorance had taken on a distinctly sour flavour that sat like lead over his heart, weighing heavier and heavier the more his thoughts strayed. There really was no way to describe using words exactly how he was feeling, but to anyone passing by who saw the way their Sheriff knelt hunched over his wife's tombstone – his body wracking with silent sobs; it was spelt out so very clearly. Sure enough it wasn't long before he could hear them whispering, _'Poor Sheriff Stilinski. Can't his kid see he's_ _ **killing**_ _his father?'_

It almost made him feel worse. The fact they'd automatically blamed his little boy for his own failures as a parent. Because that was the only explanation for how it had escalated to something of this level. Sheriff John Stilinski was the best goddamn Sheriff that Beacon Hills had ever had, but as a dad he had failed his only child. Had driven him down a path John had spent so many years trying to protect him from.

That didn't change the fact that Stiles was not the little boy he could remember coming home to after work. Could remember watching him dancing around the living room with Evelyn back when everything was okay - before she got sick. No. Somewhere between his mother's death and John taking on more hours to hide from the responsibility and grieving (because it was true. No matter what he'd told himself to ease the guilt. It was **true**.) Stiles had grown and twisted into a monster. A _monster_. The word tore at his stomach and John had to swallow back bile at the realization.

And it was time to step in.

As he trudged up the steps and into the building John could feel everything grow heavier with each step closer. At his request the deputies who'd accompanied him remained outside by the cruisers. This was on him and him alone. He reached the office and knew that whatever he was feeling was being projected on his face when Patricia merely stated the room number and nothing else. To say he was relieved was an understatement. Today was not a day to stand around making small talk.

Closer and closer and closer. With each step his foot dragged a little more and his mind grew a little more detached. By the time he'd reached the classroom and knocked on the door he was empty. Numb to the ensuing pain that was almost upon him. It swung open to reveal the new English teacher, a Jennifer Blake if his memory served, "Sheriff, how can I help you?" and for a moment he couldn't speak. Couldn't bring himself to speak the words that had crawled up and lodged themselves in his throat.

Involuntarily his gaze slid past her to meet his son's confused expression and all at once the heaviness disappeared. The numbness dissipated into a cool acceptance and he wasn't John Stilinski the broken father anymore. As he kept his eyes locked on Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski entered the room, "Stiles you need to come with me." Without another word by him or the boy, John watched as the teen rose to his feet and walked towards him. The rest of the class watching with unconcealed curiosity as to what was going on.

"What's going on dad?" and no. No that wasn't allowed. If he wasn't going to deal with this like he was Stiles' father, then Stiles wasn't allowed to deal with it as his son because that hurt. God no. _No_. It wasn't _fair_ , none of it was fucking **fair**. John could feel himself flying apart at the seams and silently he called out to his wife, begging her to forgive him for what he was about to do.

"Mr Stilinski you are under arrest for the murder of Heather Barnes, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court-" it went on and on, the words pouring from between his lips on autopilot. John kept his gaze to the tiles, physically incapable of looking at the shock and horror and worst of all _guilt_ he knew would be adorning his son's face. Before he could even finish though, the classroom door flew open with a resounding crash as Scott appeared looking gutted.

John hauled Stiles up onto his feet from where he'd sunk to the floor at the girl's name. Studiously ignoring the desperate pleas to wait, to listen from the other boy as he chased after them begging John to explain what was going on – Sheriff Stilinski led his handcuffed son back through the corridors. Through it all Stiles remained silent. Not a single sound uttered as he allowed himself to be walked out of the high school and wasn't that just another stab in the gut. Another reminder of what his son had become.

"Mr Stilinski _please,_ PLEASE." Scott wasn't giving up even as they approached the cruisers in the carpark, "You need to listen to me!"

But John was past listening to excuse after excuse. To the endless flow of **lies** that had been spewed to him by both Stiles and Scott, "Mr McCall go back inside and get to class." there was an edge to the words as he spoke that stunned Scott into freezing in place. John felt ill. He could only wait to hand Stiles off to Deputy Campbell and see the car pull away before crumpling to the concrete and vomiting. Breathing heavily he fought off the panic attack he could feel building and dropped his head into his hands – finally allowing himself to let go as a dull moan sounded in the car yard.

Drawing in a shattered hitching breath he blinked through the tears and tried to breathe away the black spots appearing in the corners of his vision. The crushing feeling wouldn't leave though. Even as the low, agonised whine escaped from between gritted teeth and the flesh beneath his fingers started to bruise, the hurt weighed heavier and heavier. Gravity was dragging him down and he wanted nothing more than to sink down with it because anything, _anything_ had to be better than the suffering he felt at that moment.

Behind him he could hear Scott edging closer wanting to reach out and comfort, even in the midst of his own confusion and grief. Eventually he gave in and John felt warm arms encircle his shoulders as Scott fell beside him. The two men knelt there, sharing in each other's pain for the boy they both loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Derek finds out and refuses to watch Stiles be convicted so he swoops in and together they escape off to live their lives on the road, and in hiding until settling down in the middle of nowhere on a farm. Gradually the rest of the pack will join them as per instruction by their Alpha until they're all happy happy playing pack/family on their little farm living off the land and making nice with the locals under different names.
> 
> Eh.


End file.
